darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirty Money
"Dirty Money" is a season 1 episode that aired on September 13, 1991. Plot Someone is stealing all the money in St. Canard by erasing all the ink on the money and leaving it nothing but worthless paper to write on. SHUSH Director J. Gander Hooter calls on Darkwing to help solve the mystery but SHUSH Agent Gryzlikoff doesn't trust him. Darkwing discovers that the thief is Ammonia Pine, who used be a maid until some dangerous chemicals caused her to become obsessed with cleaning. Full Recap Darkwing has been called to investigate a crime by SHUSH director, J. Gander Hooter. It seems that someone has cleaned the ink of all the money in a bank making the paper worthless. J. Gander wants Darkwing to investigate since agent Gryzlikoff hasn't come up with anything. This starts a competition. Gryzlikoff doesn't like Darkwing's unorthodox methods and Darkwing doesn't like his method in the book. That night, J. Gander is in his office inspecting the cleaned money when a cleaning lady comes in. She vacuums him up and kidnaps him for the evil organization known as F.O.W.L. Her name is Ammonia Pine. Darkwing shows up the next day to find Gryzlikoff sitting at J. Gander's desk. He learns that he has been kidnapped and starts to leave to go look for him. Gryzlikoff stops him and tells him that he must pass a test in order to receive a mission from SHUSH. Darkwing takes the tests and passes (although it's funny how Gryzlikoff pushed him to the limit and beyond) and then receives the mission to find J. Gander. As Darkwing and Launchpad are watching a bank from a diaper van, Ammonia Pine drives up and starts to pump in a cleaning liquid, washing out the guards. He decides to take action, although Launchpad warns him that it's against SHUSH procedures, and is foiled by Ammonia who traps them in a giant bubble. Launchpad bursts the bubble when they're high above St. Canard, and they fall into a pile of tires. Meanwhile, Ammonia returns to her hideout and taunts J. Gander. Darkwing is being chastised by Gryzlikoff, and is told that he's no longer associated with SHUSH. If Gryzlikoff catches him nosing around this case, Darkwing will be put in jail. Back at the hide out, Launchpad wipes his face with a rag, and an imprint of a dollar bill is on his beak. He tells Darkwing that he got the rag from the dump. They go there and find Ammonia's hide out. Just as they're about to jump in and save J. Gander, Gryzlikoff grabs and handcuffs them. Darkwing tells him to look in there and that J. Gander is in trouble. He does and is caught by Ammonia. As he's pulled down, the key to the handcuffs is left. Darkwing and Launchpad get out. They then jump down. After a brief and funny fight, they rescue J. Gander and Gryzlikoff. Cast Quotes : "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the combination lock on the vaults of justice! I am Darkwing Duck!" :— Darkwing Duck. : "Do you have a progress report on your mission, Agent Pine?" : "Ha! Sure do! It's in the bag! Ha ha!" :— High Command and Ammonia Pine. : "I am the icky bug that crawls up your trouser leg! I don't need an appointment. For I am Darkwing Duck! Um, sorry about the smoke." :— Darkwing Duck bothers a secretary. J. Gander Hooter: You're quite mad, you know. Ammonia Pine: Maybe, but I'm tidy! Darkwing: This is worst then the obstacle course! I can't believe these SHUSH forms! Launchpad: Sorry, DW. Those are just the forms for permission to fill out THESE forms! (A huge pile of forms are brought in.) : "Darkwing Duck emerges once again, singed but triumphant!... Singed but tri... Singed, but... Sin... Uh-oh." :— Darkwing Duck, for the first time. :"I better get a dustpan." :— Launchpad Notes Continuity * The "Singed but triumphant!" running gag reappears in "Can't Bayou Love" and "Stressed to Kill". * In this episode, Launchpad is initially unfamiliar with Ammonia Pine, yet is familiar with her in the episode "In Like Blunt". With this episode also serving as a sort of proper introduction for Ammonia Pine (as opposed to "In Like Blunt" treating her like someone the audience–and Launchpad–already knows about), this would suggest that this episode should come before that one, rather than coming right after it like it would in the series' production order. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of J. Gander Hooter's secretary and the Evergreen Mop Factory. Errors * The lights on the ceiling in J. Gander's office when Ammonia Pine leaves are gone the next day when Darkwing Duck comes in. Other * This episode was adapted into a storybook entitled: "Clean Money". * Ammonia's scheme is nearly identical to Dr. NoGood's in "Double-O Duck". Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on DVD